Pick Me
“'Pick Me'” is a leaked song by Justin Bieber. It was supposed to be put on My World 2.0, but it didn't make the cut. Audio Justin Bieber-Pick Me Lyrics Woah oh yeah (Woah oh yeah) Eh Eh Woah oh oh oh yeah You're the finest girl I've ever seen And I wonder do you know this Every guy you meet ends up catching feelings for ya You can have any of 'em You can take your pick But you need to check with me Girl I promise, I'm legit Yes, we be going to the movie In a theatre holdin' hands I’ll walk you home from school I'll walk you to your classes Playing my 360 yes you'll be my best friend But most of all baby doll you'll be my love love love You should pick me So tell me can you dig it I'm everything you need girl So tell me can you dig it I'll always be your number one number one fan, dig that And I should be your one and only man You should pick me Tell me can you dig it Everything we could be girl So tell me can you dig it I'll always be your number one number one fan, dig that And I should be your one and only man You should pick me Yeah, you should pick me girl You're my favorite part of the day And every morning I look forward to me seeing your face I just need to see it some more Baby I'm the kind of guy who can appreciate a girl as amazing as you So you gotta be my baby yeah Cause if you baby already we chillin at the beach I'll take you on a cruise watch the sunset while we eating You can get anything you want cause I'll be your best friend But most of all baby doll you'll be my love love love You should pick me So tell me can you dig it I'm everything you need girl So tell me can you dig it I'll always be your number one number one fan (big fan) And I should be your one and only man You should pick me Tell me can you dig it Everything we could be girl So tell me can you dig it I'll always be your number one number one fan, dig that And I should be your one and only man You should pick me You should pick the guy that makes you happy Make you fly in style and pick the one that's got swagger Pick the one that makes you laugh The one that always get you back And would rather die than would make you sad That's why you should pick me (That's why you should pick me) I'm everything you need girl Tell me can you dig it I'll always be your number one number one fan (big fan) And I should be your one and only man You should pick me (Pick me, yeaaah) Tell me can you dig it (Tell me baby can you dig it) I'm everything you need I'll always be your number one number one fan (big fan) And I should be your one and only man You should pick me You should pick me Woah oh oh yeah (Woah oh oh yeah) Eh Eh Woah oh oh oh yeah References Category:Songs Category:Teen pop songs Category:Leaked songs